


You can stand under my umbrella

by AnitaBender



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Musicals, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Theatre, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaBender/pseuds/AnitaBender
Summary: Однажды Тони Старк находит на youtube видео, где его воспитанник Питер танцует под “Umbrella” Рианны, и вообще узнаёт о том, что пацан играет в театре. Паучок же от наставника это упорно скрывает ибо не супер-геройское это дело — сцена. Не слишком ли это безответственно уклоняться от миссий ради репетиций? Отберёт ли Тони костюм, раз у Питера в приоритете теперь костюмы театральные?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 9
Collections: Superheroic stuff by Anita Bender





	You can stand under my umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик вдохновлён видео из твиттера @CryAllNightt https://twitter.com/CryAllNightt/status/1113519367642390530
> 
> Рекомендуемое видео для просмотра перед чтением для лучшего понимания: https://twitter.com/coIonelrhodes/status/1114080468675256321

В глазах плещется обида, лицо Тони Старка искажено болью.

— Тони, не надо. — Стив хватает его за руку, чтобы тот ничего не разбил на эмоциях.

Но Железный Человек отдёргивается, как от огня. Ему не нужен этот успокаивающий тон.

— Ты знал? — Злой шепот почти утвердительный.

Взгляд Капитана растерянно бегает от лица Тони к монитору, на который он указывает.

— Что именно там — нет.

— Не увиливай, Рождерс! Ты знал, ну? — Жадно смотрит в глаза, ему отчаянно нужен честный ответ.

Капитан Америка — честный человек, поэтому он вздыхает и тихо говорит:

— Да.

В груди кислотой разливается чувство предательства, Тони часто моргает, пытаясь не заплакать.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — Хочется кричать и крушить всё вокруг от несправедливости, но он продолжает говорить тихо, потому что сил больше нет.

— Он просил не говорить.

— Просил не говорить… Он что, скрывает это от меня?

Тони больше не обращается к Стиву, это скорее вопрос к себе. Хотя собеседник уже давно на него не смотрит, Капитан всё равно отвечает.

— Я уверен, дело не в тебе, Тони. Больше никто не знает. Только тётя Мэй.

— Тётя Мэй… — опять вторит он, и голос его не имеет оттенков.

Тони устало оглядывается, крутит слова во рту, беспомощно глотает воздух, и наконец, молча махнув рукой, уходит, оставив Стива потупившись смотреть в монитор.

На мониторе на паузе стоит видео, где Питер Паркер в чёрном женском парике и на каблуках танцует под “Umbrella” Рианны.

***

Однажды Питер приходит домой, а у него на диване в гостиной сидит Тони Старк. Это могло быть началом забавной истории, но он оживлённо разговаривает о чём-то с тётушкой, и поскольку это может быть буквально что угодно, Питер переживает, не влип ли он в неприятности, и не достанется ли ему кренделей от одного из взрослых. Или может от обоих сразу, кто их знает.

Тони замечает подростка и резко поворачивается к нему, прервав Мэй на полуслове.

— Здрасьте, — мямлит Питер, не понимая, чего ожидать. — Какими… Что вы тут…

— Тебя обсуждаем! — Уверенный громкий голос Тони, как это часто бывает, абсолютно не выдаёт, говорит ли о правду или подкалывает.

— Ага… здорово…

— Есть разговор, — добавляет мистер Старк более серьёзным тоном и подымается с дивана.

Он невысок, но почему-то это выглядит внушительно.

Лицо Питера приобретает выражение растерянного щеночка, и он неуверенным жестом приглашает наставника в комнату.

Закрыв за собой дверь (Питер не клаустрофоб, но внутри становится как-то неприятно холодно), Тони деловито осматривает интерьер, внимательно останавливаясь на личных мелочах, интересуется текущими успехами и, наконец, опустившись в кресло, заговаривает о новой миссии.

Холодок отпускает, сменившись тёплым удовлетворяющим чувством, как будто после дня на морозе поел горячего супчика, и тебя ещё и похвалили за то, что не забываешь есть жидкое.

Но это потому что Питер не знал, что никакой миссии нет.

И Тони приехал не столько поговорить с ним, сколько выведать у Мэй все подробности о его игре в театре. Сейчас он пытается не дать ему ответственное задание, а вывести на чистую воду, предлагая для несуществующей миссии самое неудобное время для совмещения с репетициями.

— Нет, послушай, ну как я могу на тебя положиться? — с напускной суровостью спрашивает Тони, когда Питер отвергает очередной вариант, ссылаясь на пересдачу теста по физике. — Это повезло, что дело несрочное.

Паучок раскраснелся от напряжения: ему претит врать мистеру Старку, он просто безумно не хочет его подводить, но репетиции тоже так важны!

— Как насчёт вторника? Через час после школы, а?

Питер издаёт страдальческий стон и закрывает лицо руками. Во вторник самая важная репетиция. В среду уже премьера, и он впервые будет играть в этом спектакле главную роль — его сожрут живьём, если он не придёт.

— Мистер Старк, простите, но я не могу…

Тони закидывает ногу на ногу и возмущённо ей качает, подавляя в то же время довольную улыбку: Паучок наконец-то устал плести ерунду, сейчас выдохнется и расколется. Надо его только ещё немного подтолкнуть.

— Так, пацан, я чего-то не знаю?

Сердце Питера забилось часто-часто, как у мышки, ему кажется, что за этим стуком он перестал слышать гул машин с улицы. Он понимает, что каждая его отмазка звучит неубедительно, и притворятся дальше просто глупо.

Неожиданно Тони сам бросает ему спасательный круг.

— Ну что у тебя там на самом деле? Свидания?

— Да! — выпаливает Питер, сам от себя немного в шоке.

Тони согласно кивает и явно собирается что-то сказать, но те слова вдруг застряют у него в горле.

— Стоп, что?!

— Я… У меня есть девушка.

Питер краснеет ещё гуще, сердце бьётся, как бешеная птица, готовая вырваться из клетки, кажется, что он сейчас если не умрёт, то хотя бы потеряет сознание. Отобрать у Капитана Америки щит было и то проще. Вообще всё было проще.

Тони прикрывает глаза, и Паучок ясно видит на лице наставника разочарование.

Он конечно не знает, что мистер Старк разочарован в себе самом, потому что всё испортил, поэтому с каждой секундой Питер чувствует себя всё хуже.

Он отказывается от миссии, он подводит Мстителей, он скрывает правду о дорогом увлечении от человека, в котором видит фигуру отца, он врёт, он врёт о личном, о сокровенном, что вообще не надо было сюда впутывать.

— Простите… — добавляет Питер. — Я понимаю, что это неуважительная причина, просто…

— Да брось! — Тони машет на него руками.

Собственное (временное) поражение даже начинает его забавлять. Это же надо так ревностно защищать свой драм. кружок, или что там у него!

— Я всё понимаю, дело молодое. Живём один раз!

Тони подымается с кресла и ободряюще хлопает воспитанника по плечу.

— Ты ещё так юн. Ты не должен положить свою жизнь на спасение мира, всё в порядке.

Питер благодарно улыбается, но не успевает испустить вздох облегчения, когда его как гром сражает следующий вопрос:

— И как её зовут?

Новая волна паники заставляет его почти жалеть, что прямо сейчас никто не вторгается на Землю, рядом не происходит теракт и даже худо-бедная перестрелка, на которую можно было бы сбежать.

Первой на ум приходит ЭмДжей. Ну потому что она действительно ему нравится. Но если Питер сейчас соврёт и об этом, и кто-то каким-то образом об этом узнает, ему не поздоровится, а если назовёт другое имя, и об этом кто-то узнает (особенно ЭмДжей!), то можно просить мистера Старка проектировать ему гроб, а не новый костюм.

— А можно мы не будем об этом говорить?

— Без проблем! — смеётся Тони. — Но, если ты передумаешь, я всегда открыт для таких бесед тоже.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — отвечает Питер, уверенный, что в ближайшее время точно не захочет возвращаться к этой теме.

Тони ещё раз похлопывает его на прощание и двигается к двери.

— Аккуратней там, — подмигивает он на выходе.

— Господи…

— Предохраняйтесь!

— Я… знаю, мистер Старк, не надо…

***

Тони не тусуется на баре, хотя его стакан уже пуст, и вообще старается не отсвечивать. Тяжело быть незаметным, когда тебя все знают в лицо. Чёрный скучный костюм, как у всех здесь, тёмные очки формы, которую он обычно не носит, не сильно помогают, и периодически к нему кто-то подходит поговорить или просто поздороваться. По крайней мере, никто не орёт на весь театр, что к ним пришёл сам Тони Старк.

Он приехал слишком рано и теперь слоняется в тени между колоннами и занавесками с пустым стаканом из-под бурбона, изо всех сил пытаясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Сегодня важное выступление, и, если Питер узнает, что мистер Старк здесь, он будет нервничать ещё больше.

Наконец люди начинают стекаться в зал.

Тони не спешит слиться с толпой, хочет зайти в числе последних, заодно успеть вернуть стакан, а может и хлебнуть чего-то ещё для храбрости. Питер за кулисами должно быть весь трясётся от волнения, но здесь, среди зрителей, Тони переживает не меньше.

Сейчас он увидит, чем занимается его мальчик в свободное от уроков и спасения мира время. Увидит вживую, что он там такое прячет от него. Попробует понять, почему он боится рассказать ему.

Конечно, Тони отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что он не настоящий родитель, и Питер не обязан ему рассказывать всё на свете. Но всё-таки его так невыносимо задевает, что у него есть от него такой большой секрет. Почему он не делится? Он стесняется? Думает, что Тони будет в нём разочарован? Что он не поймёт его? Почему?

Тони становится немного дурно от всех мыслей, он расстёгивает ворот рубашки и на баре просит просто холодной воды вместо задуманного алкоголя.

Всегда ли быть отцом так тяжело? Как часто будет так стрёмно, как сегодня?

Мысли путаются, на переживания накладываются воспоминания из детства. Каким он был подростком? Было ли Говарду когда-нибудь вот так страшно, как ему сейчас? Хотя при чём здесь это? _Может малый к тебе не так и привязан, может не так сильно, как ты. Спустись на землю, Тони._

Вдруг в голову начинают проникать другие вопросы, вроде часто ли он ходит в театр, какие спектакли ему нравятся и почему он пришел на этот.

Тони отрывается от холодящего руку стакана, и понимает, что с ним разговаривает какая-то блондинка. Может, журналистка, но какая, к чёрту, разница, если уже пора заходить. Его никто не впустит после третьего звонка, будь он хоть сто раз Железный Человек.

— Извините, — останавливает он её и с трудом не добавляет «У меня там сейчас сын будет выступать».

Тони быстро удаляется, мысленно проклиная себя за сентиментальность.

_Какой сын?! Да ты просто навязался ему. Попустись! Возомнил о себе бог знает что, а ты просто не значишь для него так много. А ещё гений, мать твою._

Тони занимает своё место — не слишком далеко, чтобы всё хорошо видеть, и не слишком близко, чтобы его не увидел Питер.

Пиджак скрывает его насквозь промокшую рубашку. Это супер-геройский костюм у него железный, а внутри Тони оказывается мягкий, как подтаявшая зефирка. В чём он с прискорбием не обнаруживает ничего суперского или героического.

Свет гаснет. Разрешение метаний неумолимо приближается. Тони перестаёт ёрзать в кресле не потому что смог успокоиться, а только потому что соседи начинают с любопытством на него поглядывать.

В этот момент зал наполняется волшебством оркестровой музыки.

Появление на сцене Питера похоже по ощущениям на то, как после затяжной непогоды выходит солнце. От его улыбки внутри распускаются цветы.

Тони упускает часть сюжета, потому что много отвлекается на то, какой Питер _другой_ на сцене: он так много смущается в жизни, и даже в костюме, скрывающем его лицо, он не всегда бывает так уверен, как сейчас без всяких масок и технических примочек. Без Карен в ухе, и без его наставлений.

Спектакль оказывается мюзиклом, и Тони едва не присвистывает от вокальных и хореографических данных Паучка. А ведь он был уверен, что пацан — технарь!

Питер очень спокоен, и у него всё так превосходно получается, что выглядит легко, как будто он занимался этим всегда и вовсе не ведёт двойную жизнь. Он сам от себя кайфует и светится так, что рампа вовсе не нужна.

В конце Тони хочет громче всех кричать «Браво!», но сдерживается и сбегает из зала, пока зрители шумят стоячими овациями.

***

После выступления Питер выходит на улицу и немного сутулится от пронизывающего ветра — идёт ливень. И спасибо, что в жизни он ходит в кедах, а не тех сияющих ботинках из спектакля, иначе их сейчас было бы очень жаль.

Подросток застёгивает толстовку доверху и накидывает на голову капюшон. Идти под дождём не хочется, и он в нерешительности мнётся под козырьком.

— Можешь встать под мой зонт.

Это конечно Тони Старк, как всегда магически вовремя. В руке у него огромный чёрный зонт, и Питер, перепрыгнув лужу, оказывается под его спасительным укрытием.

— Элла-элла, э-э-э, — добавляет Тони, как в песне из того видео, которое он нашёл.

Питер в ужасе замирает. Совпадение или…?

— Да-да, я всё знаю. — Лицо Тони непроницаемое, невозможно понять, как он относится к открывшейся истине. — Я даже был на твоём сегодняшнем выступлении.

— Мистер Старк, я могу всё объяснить…

Питер в отчаянии чувствует, как к горлу подступает ком. Он не может смотреть ментору в глаза.

— Неужели? — Тони вопросительно поднимает одну бровь и, не дожидаясь ответа, разворачивается и начинает идти по тротуару в сторону дома Питера. Паучку приходится идти с ним рядом, если он не хочет вымокнуть до нитки. — Можешь объяснить, почему я узнал об этом из видео в интернете? Можешь объяснить, почему Кэп знал, а я — нет? Объяснить почему ты скрывал это от меня? Почему потом нагородил ещё сверху какой-то чуши?

— Простите, мистер Старк, — тихо говорит Питер, не поднимая головы.

Ему очень хочется увидеть открытый люк, случайно провалиться в него, сломать ногу и уехать от этого разговора на Скорой.

— Я просто… Я не думал… — Слова не подбираются, как ускользающая тайская лапша, если есть её ложкой. — Вы такой… Наука… Героизм… А я… это…

Питер машет рукой за спину в сторону театра и удручённо шмыгает носом.

— Я не понял. — Тони резко останавливается, и Питер, не успев сориентироваться, на секунду оказывается под ледяными струями. Когда подросток возвращается под зонт, Тони смотрит на него очень серьёзно. — Ты что думаешь, что я высокомерный мудак? Что я не пойму?

— Нет-нет, мистер Старк! — Паучок наконец-то смотрит на него, и глаза его велики от волнения. — Вы не понимаете!

— Паркер!!! — Тони возмущённо трясёт зонтом.

— Я не это хотел сказать… Просто… Всё, что вы делаете очень важно, а сцена… Вы разочарованы, мистер Старк?

Тони тяжело вздыхает. Всё как он предполагал.

— Малыш, — он кладёт свободную руку Питеру на плечо, — я горжусь тобой. То, что ты показал там — высший класс.

Паучок не может поверить своим ушам. Он даже подаётся вперёд, как будто это поможет лучше слышать.

— Я только расстроен, что ты не сказал мне сразу. Не доверился мне. Я понимаю, что я тебе не отец, но…

— Мистер Старк!

— Не перебивай, когда я говорю. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я всегда буду твоим другом. Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою поддержку, понятно?

Питер кивает, и слеза таки скатывается по его щеке.

— Так, ну хорош! — строго говорит Тони, но скорее себе, потому что у самого в глазах защипало. — В общем, по-настоящему важно только то, что любишь. А стыдно тебе должно быть за то, что ты наврал мне, а не за то, что ты играешь.

— Да, мистер Старк.

— Тони. — Он улыбается, и Питер, не выдержав, обнимает его.

— Для меня это очень важно… Тони.

Железный Человек уверен, что на 50% процентов пацан полез обниматься с целью скрыть своё лицо, потому что расчувствовался слишком сильно. Это значит, чтоб собственным эмоциям тоже можно дать чуть больше воли.

— Что у тебя там дальше? Я приду.

**Author's Note:**

> Можно поддержать эту работу и на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8222038
> 
> За всеми моими супергеройскими работами можно следить в этом ФБ сборнике: https://ficbook.net/collections/12040803


End file.
